Irresistible Touch
by Temp239
Summary: My back felt warm and protected. There was whispering in my ears, touching softly the back of my neck. A hand caressed my cheek, once, twice... My eyes snapped open.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a strange night. It would have been without a doubt more bearable if my dearest sister, Jane, were sitting with me when Ms. Bingley recognized my dress from four seasons ago, or when Mrs. Hurst laughed at the title of the book I was reading, or when Mr. Darcy seemed astonished that I could read at all. I sat beside Jane, grinning as rosy color spread over her pale cheeks after I relayed the concerns brought to my attention by her sweet Mr. Bingley.

"Stop it, Lizzy. Don't tease me so. It is far too early to expect. We hardly had time to talk!"

"So you do expect something from him! Jane dear, I love the redness of your face. Cease now before you look feverish. I do wish you would get better as soon as you can."

I kissed her forehead, said goodnight, and skipped out of the room before she could admonish me. As the door shut behind me, I let out a laugh and went on my way. Images of Jane and Charles together fly across my mind––yes, I shall call him Charles in my head, because he is destined to be my brother––they would look so happy together. I almost hope that I could have my own Mr. Bingley, as well.

No, Mr. Bingley would not do for me. True, he has the most pleasant countenance, friendliest manners and kindest gestures. However, he confessed to having not much care for his library. While that would mean nothing to Jane, it means much to me that my husband and I could retire to the library for quiet reading or lively discussion.

"Stop! Why in the world am I thinking about a husband?" Again, eternally to my shame. I have told my four sisters that I never wished to marry. All of them believed me. All except Jane. She, being the closest to my heart, heard the slight hitch in my voice after I uttered the last word. Although the sentence came more and more naturally to me in the occasions after, Jane would always smile at me and say her favorite word for me, "No."

Sighing, I entered my room, smiling at the sight of comfortable bed. The smell of fresh linen increased my appreciation for the kind staff who accommodated me despite my unexpected presence. If only Ms. Bingley would treat them with more respect...

I removed my hairpins, brushing my hair quickly. After changing into my nightdress, I dived under covers and inhaled deeply. Sleep took me away.

~o~

Caresses carried me back.

I feel strange. Will strangeness never end? My back feels warm and protected. There is whispering in my ears, touching softly the back of my neck. A hand caressed my cheek, once, twice, before sliding over my clavicle and curving under my breast. My eyes snap open, as a thumb moves across my nipple, back and forth, gently in slow repetition. I struggle to breathe, becoming physically aware of the person who had his arms wrapped around me. A man's chest has been keeping my back warm! Oh.

I moan involuntarily as unfamiliar sensations begin to overwhelm me. Telling myself to get away is futile. His other hand has moved down to my thigh, touching but not staying.

"I need to see him," I mutter to myself, "I need to."

And so I turn my head to look behind––to see the face of this man, wishing it was he whom I claimed to dislike yet could not help but secretly admire––the very one whom I imagined sharing a library with.

"Mr. Darcy, please." Words slipped out of my mouth without permission before I even saw that it was indeed Mr. Darcy. My eyes roll back in pleasure when his hand switched course, dragging my nightdress up to impress warmth on my stomach. Temporarily without sight, I catch the words that the man has been murmuring for me to hear, "Lizzy, my Lizzy. Intelligent. Most beautiful."

_His Lizzy?_ This must be a dream... this must be! I turn again to look at him and notice immediately that he appears to be sleeping, with his face settling into the crook of my neck and his mouth opening slightly to...snore. It was then when I registered that his hands have ceased their initial movements and decided on clasping together to hold me closer.

My cheeks begin to twitch. I wanted to laugh, and I did, but it came out weakly. Although there exists in me a Lizzy who thinks of the most outrageous things, I do not have enough courage to do them. The situation begs fixing. Carefully, I unclasp his hands and reluctantly remove myself from his embrace. I stand beside the bed, unsure of what to do. Or what to think.

Did he mean to seek me out? Or did he by chance enter the wrong room? If he did, how could he not have seen me? Did he see me and still chose to sleep here? Or did he slip under covers and slept promptly, only calling my name because he was... dreaming. Mr. Darcy dreaming of me!

"Drat! I must cease my questions and start deciding where to put myself. This is, clearly, my room albeit borrowed. I own the small case positioned at the foot of the bed. There is no place I should be at this hour other than this room."

It took some time, and a whole lot of effort to process the situation, for my mind was foggy with unmistakable desire. I could not even consider the idea of moving the man back to his room. However, if he and I were discovered to have stayed in the same room the entire night long, then we would have both been ruined and worse, forced to marry.

My heart tells me that I will not be averse to marriage, nor would Mr. Darcy be, judging by his behavior. In the end, it was my mind that won the argument when I took on my dressing gown and walked out the door, seeking refuge in the library, one floor below.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Elizabeth, I have been looking for you everywhere! I should have known you would be here."

I opened my eyes and drew back instinctively after seeing Ms. Bingley's face so close to mine. It was as though she was making sure that I was here and nowhere else.

"Ms. Bingley!" The high pitch of my voice brought me out of drowsiness. "I am sorry to have fallen asleep in your library. Fatigue must have overcome me after reading this wonderful novel."

I held up the book and quickly got up from the settee, and away from her, to put it back in the shelf.

"If you would excuse me, I shall make myself presentable for breakfast. Lovely morning, Ms. Bingley."

I curtsied and quitted the room with as much grace as possible. As I hurried back in order to avoid any more awkward encounters, I ran into none other than Mr. Darcy. Of all the people...

"Mr. Darcy!" I shut my mouth, frustrated by my inability to escape. He looked freshened but somewhat bemused. Startled by my voice, he looked straight into my eyes, his confusion turning into a mixture of surprise and something else upon seeing me... in my dressing gown.

Drat my old gown. I refocused on my destination which was, thank goodness, a few steps away.

Taking advantage of his momentary distracted state, I left without a word, nearly breaking into a run. However, I took no more than three steps before his hand captured mine quickly and almost forcefully that I found myself in his embrace once more.

In that moment, my breath was lost. The look in eyes was intense enough to stop my heartbeat. I pushed him away, taking two steps back. My eyes could not contain the shock that was closely mirrored by his own.

"I apologize, Ms. Elizabeth. There is something I must know." He stopped, not knowing for a moment how to continue. "I do not know how to ask this. Damn! Pardon me, there is no other way to ask. Please tell me, how did I come to be in your room last night?"

While he was speaking, I forced myself to regain composure, tremendously difficult it was, and offered the piece of explanation that I prepared the previous night.

"Mr. Darcy, I was not aware that you were in my room. I am embarrassed to admit, but I had spent the night in the library and had not been able to return until now. Perhaps, you mistook my room for yours?"

I asked the question with a voice so calm and contrary to my nervous hands and darting eyes. When no response came, I saw clear as day that he has been staring at my lips––seeing but not hearing.

Temptation was instant, but a lady needs time to think. I discarded courtesy and ran. Now safely ensconced within the room, I dropped to the ground to recover my wits. Giggles burst forth as amusement and embarrassment struggled to co-exist in my heart. Nevertheless, my mind knows that I am not ready for anything else from Mr. Darcy.

Not yet.

No.

No?

~o~

Breakfast is lovely. Toast, jam, tea, and most agreeable company. Open windows invited in fragrance of flowers, music of birds, light breeze, and sunshine warmth. I am experiencing no amount of tension or discomfort from the ones I encountered early this morning. Everything is forgotten. All is well.

"Lizzy, why are you here with me?"

For now.

"You don't need to stay. I know you are eager to be out walking miles, for it is day too lovely to keep you in. I would join you, but perhaps, it is wiser to do so after my recovery."

Jane is lovely. Have I told you that? There is nothing I enjoy better than a long walk to Oakham Mount. The trouble lies in the necessity to navigate my way out of this house without coming across certain people. Even so, I cannot go on hiding. Jane is right. I need to try.

"Thank you, Jane. I shall not be long." Her eyebrow raised at this. I laughed and moved forward to hug her. "Fine! Not too long, then."

I was making my way towards the door when she called out my name.

"Lizzy, do take a moment to thank Mr. Bingley for me."

I let out a breath and turned to smile at Jane.

"Yes, Jane, I shall instruct my new found brother to visit you. Don't forget to ask for a chaperone!"

"Lizzy!" I heard before closing the door behind me. It is such a joy to tease Jane, knowing that she would never run after gentlemen and soldiers as Lydia would do, because only the truest of love can win her affections. She has the most unassuming nature and kindest heart that unwaveringly believes in the good of people. Does it surprise you that I tend to use superlatives when describing her?

Quietly, I made my way downstairs and walked along the hallway, greeting some of the staff and seeing none of my gracious hosts.

Out the front door, a small grin graced my lips, as I started my journey for the day.

I lost track of time and beauty, experiencing all that nature could offer me. An hour or two must have gone by when a large oak tree welcomed my arrival and provided both shade and comfort for my two tired but happy feet. I was humming notes from a favorite piece when I heard first the snap of a twig, second, the familiar sounds of hooves, and third…

"Ms. Elizabeth, may I join you?"


End file.
